Super Smash Family Christmas Special
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: This is based on my old story I started on Deviantart. Sonic and his friends are trapped in some nuts Christmas poem. Hope their up to kick his butt. ONESHOT Ness/Lucas/Lucario


**Super Smash Family Christmas Special**

"**I'll Show 'em Since I'm in a Poem,"**

"Ahh the Smash man-I mean castle this is where I shall begin my tale

**In this castle in those wall are strange creatures, some of whom should be in jail.**

**I shall be the narrator in this plot.**

**The smashers are my playthings deny me they will not.**

**I have just created a little something special this holiday.**

**The smashers will understand that I really don't play.**

'**You smashers think you're so strong.**

**Well allow me to prove you wrong.**

**Time for a little cheer.**

**For all of you even you dumb top tier.**

**I shall send you all into peril.**

**Welcome Smash Brothers to ****MY**** Christmas Carol." **Said a man in front of a computer in a dark room.

There was so much dust and dirt in it, that it was clear he didn't own a broom.

Oh no! What has happened the world is rhyming.

Although this should be bad it can also be perfect timing.

"Now for the first scene.

**So I shouldn't be too mean.**

**In a room shared by two people slept two boys one on the top bunk, one on the bottom.**

**The room wasn't too cold sort of felt like early autumn.**

**The boy on the top bunk started to distress.**

**The boy shot up this boy named Ness.**

**He rubbed his head then scratched his eyes.**

"Man I need to stop staying up so late with those guys,"

**He turned in his bed with his feet hanging over the edge.**

**The air felt so cold he thought outside on the hedge.**

**He jumped down from his bed and almost had a tizzy.**

**Then he said, **"Boy do I feel dizzy,"

**He turned to his roommate then shook him hard.**

"Come on, wake up Lucas, before you turn into a ton of lard,"

**The boy grunted and groaned saying 'its too soon'.**

**But Ness knew his friend meant it wasn't quite noon.**

**Ness decided on fairly good plan.**

**To remove the spell of the mystical sand.**

**He jumped up on top of his friend shaking him crazily.**

**He laughed as his friend struggled, dazedly.**

**Then he bounced up and down while Lucas felt like he was just juggled**

**This reminded him for as a present to get him muzzled.**

**Reluctantly Lucas gave up on his thoughts of rest**

**Since it was getting late and he wanted breakfast.**

**Ness got off him then smiled.**

"Sometimes I wish you didn't act like such a child," **Lucas said.**

"Sorry I'm not always tender and mild," **Ness said.**

**Lucas then gave Ness a raised eyebrow.**

"Oh so your into rhyming now,"

**Ness was baffled and covered his mouth.**

**Suddenly his smile just flew south.**

"I don't know what that was all about," **Ness said.**

"What do you mean what you said rhymed with what I said!"

**Lucas said beginning to dread.**

"Come on lets just go get fed.

There really wasn't a reason for you to shout,"

"Stop that now or just get out,"

"Hey this is my room before yours,"

"Why must everything crazy happen on these shores,"

"See your doing it to, so don't blame me,"

"Wow and were doing it so easily,"

**The boys were obviously confused, or just plain silly.**

**They decided to get dress since it was so chilly.**

**They opened their door and stepped out.**

**In the hallway they saw their friend Sonic and Lucario looking in a pout.**

**Ness came first **"Morning you guys how you doing?"

**Sonic responded, **"Bad. Master Hand was smart not to get contracts. Otherwise I'd be suing,"

**The two boys looked at their friends with a resolution.**

**Ness said, **"You guys to. Man we need a solution,"

**Lucas offered his thoughts,** "Well it can't be that hard to stop rhyming,"

"But it keeps happening with perfect opportunity chiming," **Lucario said.**

**Sonic started to scratch his ear.**

"Hey did anyone else just hear…"

**Sonic was interrupted by a loud "oh dear,".**

**Princess Peach was dashing passed them through the halls.**

" Sorry but I've got a match at Kongo Falls!"

**The four friends ignored her outburst.**

**They decided later they would go see a nurse.**

**They traveled through the long wide hall.**

**They had to admit it was colder then fall.**

**Sonic was still wanting to give his lawyer a call.**

**Moving along they went into the lunchroom.**

**They saw everyone was carrying a scent of doom.**

**Everyone rhymed beyond their control.**

**My, this story is starting to get droll.**

**Samus was so close to punching Snake.**

**While Fox threatened he would tell everyone Falco could bake.**

**The four friends got their food and took a seat.**

"Alright its time to eat!" **Sonic said chowing down.**

"So, it isn't just us that's rhyming," **Lucas said.**

"Maybe our lips just need a little binding," **Ness said.**

**Sonic looked around with great confusion.**

**I wonder if he's aware of my resolution.**

**Sonic again scratched his ear in confusion.**

**Then in his head he was coming to a conclusion.**

**Maybe, just for fun I'll let him in on my secret Christmas carol.**

**Can he do something about it, but I shall keep the ending to my self and watch his peril.**

**Sonic stood up and walked off.**

"I'm going to go hang out in the loft," **Sonic said with a cough.**

**His friends waved so long and continued dining.**

**That hedgehog must be off undermining.**

**Sonic sat with his glass of milk on the couch of the loft.**

**It was nice, cushy, and quite soft.**

**He looked to the left then to the right.**

"I don't see anyone in sight,"

**This hedgehog is sharp, but I am cunning.**

**I got an idea that'll get that hedgehog running.**

"Why do I keep hearing this voice?"

**Well it looks like I may have no choice.**

"Alright whose there?

Show yourself if you dare,"

**Well it would seem a little blue plot hole as caught on.**

"Stop this madness before I make you gone,"

**Sorry Hedgehog it's the perfect time of year.**

**Everyone likes Christmas poems it gives them cheer.**

"I know Christmas better then anybody okay.

But I really don't want to sit here and listen to you all day,"

**I know I gave you the slot of main actor**

**But don't go thinking you're actually a factor.**

**I can crush you easily out of everyone in the castle.**

**But no matter, watch and be dazzled.**

**Since your so in the Christmas spirit.**

**Show them, come on, and let me hear it.**

"To whom are you making such fuss?" **Sonic asked.**

" That my friend would be us," **said one of my four toy soldiers.**

"Yeah, right I'll turn these guys into dust,"

**These toy soldiers are giant compared to Sonic.**

**If he wants to survive he better get on it.**

Sonic leaped into the air then performed his spin attack.

One of the soldiers hit the floor with a loud sounding thwack!

He ducked under another soldiers attack.

"You're going to have to do better then that jack,"

He performed a back flip then slammed into a soldier.

It went tumbling back like a giant boulder.

He punched one in the wooden gut.

He jumped back then began to kick all their butts.

Sonic then kicked the legs of the last toy soldier in two.

Heads, jaws, legs, and wood flew.

It wasn't long until Sonic defeated the last soldier.

Then in a buff of black smoke they disappeared like a cold wind, no even colder!

The others followed as well.

**Darn you Hedgehog to hell!**

**You're not home free.**

**Lets see how you do against a monster Christmas Tree.**

The tree in the loft suddenly came to life.

What's next a flying knife!

The tree grew sharp bark arms and legs.

Sonic's urge to cut it down just begs.

The tree tried to grab Sonic, but he was too fast.

Then a row of thorns the tree cast.

Sonic moved with acrobatic skill, and razzle-dazzle

"Come on, this isn't even a hassele,"

Sonic leaped up then curled into a ball.

Than cut down the tree like a buzz saw.

"Hey writer guy is that all that's up?"

**Don't get over confident you arrogant pup.**

"Awe 'tisn't the season to be mad,

but when I find ya your gonna feel pretty sad,"

**Oh but I am quite glad, sir I am.**

**Because in this story your going to become a sham.**

**Take a look at what this battle has done.**

**Lets see if you really have won.**

Sonic looked around the room he was in.

He saw the place is in ruin.

The decorations on the floor,

The tree no more,

The curtains split,

The eggnog "ick!"

Everything was just a gore

And the Christmas spirit is there no more.

**Then all the smashers came in.**

**To see what all the noise had been.**

**They all gaped and moaned when they saw the trail destruction.**

**Then they saw the guilty hedgehog trying to begin reconstruction.**

**It was obvious and very clear.**

**To see what had happened here.**

**They looked at Sonic with a deep scorn.**

**While Sonic wish he hadn't been born.**

"Sonic what is-a wrong with you!" **exclaimed Mario.**

"Now we have all this stuff to redo!" **complained Falco.**

"I can explain really I can.

I got in a fight with some rabid fan,"

**No one believed his bold claim.**

**Because I typed in he's to blame.**

"What that's not fair!"

"This makes me want to pull out my hair," **Peach said.**

"Listen guys I know this is crazy,"

"Now is defiantly not the time to be lazy," **exclaimed Link.**

"You right about that so get to work.

We got other stuff to do so this chore you will not shurck," **said Master Hand.**

"Guys I have a good reason,"

"Sonic maybe you should get to work before we charge you with treason!" **exclaimed Crazy Hand.**

**All the smashers left but three remained.**

**All three of them looking quite ashamed.**

**They were his friends he holds so dear.**

**Looks like he's not getting anything this year.**

"Come on guys you believe me right?"

"We'd be lying if we said we might," **said Ness.**

"Sonic explain," **Lucario stated.**

"You see it's this writer that's yanken our chain.

Hey pal what's your name?"

**I go by Autore I live in Fame.**

**Although I'm not vicious and not very gory.**

**I can manipulate anyone into my story.**

"Yeah some dork named Autore.

Created this story.

That's why we rhyme all the time,"

**His friends looked at him with confusion.**

**Clearly under my power of delusion.**

**His friends turned and left him in his shame.**

**Sonic was still left with all of the blame.**

"Where are you hiding?

Where ever it is I bet its not law abiding,"

**Now I suggest you don't bring it here.**

**Because I guarantee you I'm one to fear.**

"Your a writer I doubt you'll be much a fighter,"

**Exactly my pen is my sword.**

**And with my imagination you're sure not to get bored.**

**Anything I type will become reality.**

**You have your free will since you can hear me,**

**However, don't push it because I can create a fatality.**

**Sonic sighs a breathe of frustration.**

**Best not to tick of the one who could easily take away ventilation.**

"And here I thought I was unique," **Sonic said.**

**Just don't think I will be so meek **

**Because right now I am chief.**

**I plan to make your Christmas the opposite of good.**

**But first and fore most lets make things interesting like a good author should.**

**I shall make every present disappear.**

**Lets see you explain that to the smashers when they get here.**

Suddenly the Christmas presents under the fallen tree had vanished mysteriously.

"Oh no he just made the presents pull a Huedeiene (Who-den-e),"

**Sonic knew he couldn't be here.**

**Knowing the smashers reaction he fled in fear.**

**He leaped out an open window.**

**To land in a soft blanket of soft snow.**

"Ah, I knew you liked me lot,

but I'm still going to stop your annoying plot,"

**Sonic's head popped out and he looked around.**

**Sonic decided this Autore should be found.**

**He dashed out the bank of snow.**

**Not really sure of where he should go.**

"He's a writer and in order to write you need peace.

And the most peaceful place is the wilds in the east.

He says he is on a computer he must be somewhere with tech

I think all this thinking is starting to take effect.

The city is too loud and busy.

The noise is so great it could make someone dizzy.

Where could he be that he could write in peace.

And he would need someplace to store that present feast,"

**An idea came to Sonic, what a stroke of luck.**

**He's hot on my trail now like ducks follow a mother duck.**

**He's speeding toward an abandoned Zoo.**

**Boy do I really hate you.**

"You know I can hear every word your saying.

No matter what you say I'm disobeying,"

**In a blue flash of light he ran around the zoo.**

**Trying to find the writer who…**

"Failed to finish that last sentence.

Because I'm here now, where's my perfect attendance?"

Sonic had burst through the door.

He had knocked it off its hinges then to the floor.

He approached the writer with an aura of cool.

"Now lets see which on of us is booboo the fool,"

The Writer was in utter shock.

He suddenly experienced writers block.

It was anamorphic raccoon.

**Hey I'm the writer here not you, you buffoon**

Well now that Sonic's here you wont be very soon.

**I don't understand how he could even figure this out he's a fool.**

A He's Sonic and B He's way past cool.

Plus since he's the main character and he has a Chaos sweater.

Just for cold and crazy weather.

I'm talking about you if you couldn't tether.

"Alright you kook, its over this holiday I shall defend,"

**Not quite yet my hedgehog friend.**

**Now your friends shall be your end.**

**Lucario, Ness, and Lucas suddenly appeared.**

**Sonic at first thought he had nothing to fear.**

**That is until Ness came and kicked him in his side.**

**Then against the floor Sonic began to slide.**

**You forced my hand hedgehog**

**You could've just stayed home and drank some poisoned eggnog.**

**You have lost the gift of free will.**

**Now I shall give you the drive to kill.**

**Sonic jumped up and dashed.**

**With each other they all began to clash.**

**Sonic hit Lucario with a spin dash.**

**Ness kneed Lucas in the gut.**

**Lucario punched Sonic in his muzzle like he was a mutt.**

**Lucas cupped his hands then hit Ness in the head.**

**This would be the perfect time for me to of fled.**

**They fought hard with all weapons handy.**

**Lucas threw of a portrait of my cousin Randy?**

**Sonic tackled Lucas to the ground, while Ness got blasted by an aura sphere.**

**Lucas bit Sonic's arm, while Ness used PK Thunder while Lucario looked like a surprised deer.**

**They punched, kicked, and called each other names.**

**To think my imagination is to blame.**

**Sonic then did something odd.**

**He reached in Ness's backpack to pull out an orange.**

**Then….**oh crud nothing rhymes with orange that makes sense!

Then all four of the smashers stopped in mid punch.

Three out four didn't know what had happened but had a hunch

They instantly stopped any forms of fighting.

They turned to Autore the tension was nail biting.

Sonic told his friends he's to blame.

Ness and Lucas quickly put him to shame

Sonic and Lucario smashed his glory.

"Hey maybe next time try writing a better story,"

"No you fool do you know what you've done?" said Autore.

"Isn't it obvious we've… won," Sonic said.

He quickly grasped his throat.

"This is something I hadn't wrote,"

"What's going on why are we still rhyming?" Lucas asked.

"Because you all have impeccable timing,"

"Explain now before your survival depends," Lucario said.

"Usually in a story a writer creates a beginning, middle, and end.

So how can I do that when my computer is smashed?"

They all glared daggers at him with their teeth mashed.

"You have given the original author his power back.

So maybe he has something you lack,"

Sonic folded his arms then huffed.

He really hoped that he just bluffed.

Ness used his PK Teleport dropped off the jerk to be jailed.

Seeing as his whole scheme had failed.

Sonic found all the presents of the smashers.

But that guy took more presents besides the powerful clashers.

It was Christmas Eve so he only had tonight.

Shouldn't be too hard after that fight.

Sonic grabbed an open red coat jacket then reached for a Santa hat.

"Sonic what are you going to do with that?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry about it you guys just head back.

I have a bad Christmas to counteract,"

Ness got him and his friends back to the castle.

Sonic on the other hand has to deal with a really big hassle.

His list of things to do was tall.

"Time to go zero to sixty in no time at all!"

Sonic found a list of all the places that had been robbed, and realized he was taking on a really big job.

However, it must be done hr used his super sonic speed to go the houses, before the children woke up in a sob.

He made it to smash city, delivering with no resent.

He redid the houses and left them their respective present.

He leaped and flew over the city.

Although all this stuff in his bag wasn't very kiddy.

He made severely trips from the zoo.

All the way to houses of people like you.

He did it all in a blue streak of light.

It couldn't have been the sun because it was night.

After a leaving another house dropping the last present for some kid named Chrome

He made his way to the Smash Castle otherwise known as home.

He entered the loft with stealth and quietness.

But truth be told it's a miracle he didn't wake a witness.

He put down the presents, made up the decorations, and even replaced the tree.

He did it all so easily.

He ditched the coat, bag, and hat took off near a sonic boom.

Then he skidded to a halt in front of his room.

"Hopefully that set everything straight.

If not I'm mailing myself off in a crate,"

The next morning was peaceful indeed at least until 9a.m. hit. Finally the spell had worn off and everything and everyone was right. Sonic was only asleep for ten minutes until his room door flew open. Ness and Lucas charging in still in their P.J.s. Lucas hopped onto Lucario's bed, while Ness jumped on Sonic's. Lucas's greeting by Lucario was much more friendly. Sonic on the other growled at Ness.

"Come on Sonic don't be like that. That dumb spell is gone now so no more rhyming!"

Sonic perked up when he heard Ness say this. He also notice not a word in his sentence rhymed.

"Hooray!" Sonic exclaimed leaping out his bed. Ness had fell and hit his head. (Okay that one slipped out)

"Come on guys you have to come see the loft," Lucas urged.

Ness and Lucas dragged Sonic and Lucario out of their room. Sonic nearly fell asleep while being pulled. They made it to the loft to see the decorations were up again. The tree was as good as new with the star shining bright. The lights all over the room were brightly shining. Presents a plenty for everyone. Everyone ran for the tree to get their present. Sonic on the other hand being so tired just dropped on the couch. It was kind of funny to see everyone in their pajamas. Toon Link approached him.

"Sonic what's wrong you look beat?"

"That's because I am,"

"What happened?"

"Can't tell ya,"

"Well can you at least sing a song for us?"

At this everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the tired hedgehog on the couch. He assumed they also wanted to hear a song. Sonic sighed.

"Fine I'll get my guitar," Sonic stood up surprisingly slowly. Truthfully he wasn't coming back.

"Wait Sonic, why don't you open your gift first," called Ness.

"Gift? I don't remember a gift being for me," Sonic thought. He turned to see Ness holding his gift he assumed.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

Sonic took it and opened it. He looked to see a brand new electric guitar. It was black with a blue outline of his face on the body. Sonic suddenly wanted to try it out. Lucky Master Hand had conveniently brought an amp into the room. Sonic put on his red jacket and Santa hat. Sonic connected his guitar to the amp. Sonic played some notes then began to sing.

Sonic: Jingle Bells, J-ingle Bells jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh…HEY

Jingle Bells, J-ingle Bells jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh…HEY

Dashing through the snow, in one horse open sleigh…over hills we go laughing all the way

(hahahaha)

Bells on bob tails ring, making them spirits bright…

What fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight…ohhh

Jingle Bells, J-ingle Bells jingle all the way.

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh…(HEY)

Jingle Bells, J-ingle Bells jingle all the way.

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh.

(Sonic begins to play guitar heavly)

Bells on bob tails ring, making them spirits bright…

What fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight…ohhh

Jingle Bells, J-ingle Bells jingle all the way.

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh…(HEY)

Jingle Bells, J-ingle Bells jingle all the way.

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh…(HEY)

Jingle Bells, J-ingle Bells jingle all the way.

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh…(HEY)

Jingle Bells, J-ingle Bells jingle…all…the…way.

Everyone cheered for Sonic as he finished.

"Hey you want to know what I just heard?" Ness asked Lucario and Lucas as they applaud.

"What?" they both asked.

"I heard that everyone had experienced a break in last night, but instead of taking anything the person left stuff,"

"Wow how odd," Lucas said.

"Yeah they also say that the person was very blue with a mixture of red," Ness said.

"Really now who do we know is blue, really fast, and has some red?" Lucario asked somewhat joking.

"I have a good idea," Lucas said.

"It was probably Sonic Claus," Ness said chuckling.

"Merry Christams!" Sonic said. (his version)


End file.
